halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stellar Elite
Create Your Own Signature Sona here. I won't leave this message in my signature box, so you don't get confused with the colours. But here's how you create your own signature box. Copy the following text, click here, and paste it in the edit box. Leave all the white (or black, depending on the wiki skin you're using) font alone, and replace the green font completely with the indicated things. Save when you've filled out all the information. ---- , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= } }} ---- And when you talk, type in . Hope that helps, and if there's anything else you need, just ask! Eh.. A Head Start Thank you very much Yes, I did find your article amusing. Admmitngly, the character does fall along borderline god-modding, but it's funny how spectacularly crazy and over-the-top it can get at times. Regards.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 03:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) RAWR Breaking the Covenant RP: Reach RE:Cera Kar Mantakree Just a Minor Thing Hello there Stel'. I've noticed that when you were talking to CommanderTony, you left a fair few spaces in between each line of text. While it is not a rule or even frowned upon, it can be annoying if you leave a large gap in-between each sentence you make, especially should you start doing this on article talk pages.One line between text properly separates it, so if you wish to distance two parts of something you write it should suffice. Again, this is not mandatory, just a recommendation for your time on the wiki. Regards, ?? Re:The Rift Sweet Pic Sup dude. I was wondering if I could use that sweet councilor armor. And another question, did you make that? Cuz it iz T awsom! And nice work on your other stuff too.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 23:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) You still have talent.BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 22:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: *ahem* STEL IS AUTEL'S UNCLE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:Help! Stel in AAO Re: Did You Just... Xfire RE: What RE: Story Shrugging Off the Chains Well... maybe Vendetta update Not The Arena but Help Hey Stel'Vadam, I you messaged me about the (The Arena) and it got cancelled. So I was wondering if you wanted to submit a character in Orubudia IV Event Sign-Up Character to Sumbit So have you decided to submit a character Hey How do I make the Sig templates you and the others use? Please provide understandable instructions!--The Time Traveler 23:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) How do I get this Image into my sig? Ive tried almost everything.--The Time Traveler 00:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Sig Pic Good job hey good job on the storyDarkshadow092 06:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Weapons... Thanks Your comments on the Irk The P90 was created to be a companion to the F2000, not the other way around. The F2000 is a damned good rifle in real life. :P -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 08:22, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind hey do you think we should kill off time traveler's character Darkshadow092 New Direction/Ideas hey do you have any ideas for a new direction for the story because the one i had is killed because of what happened recently This is mine Can you give me you ideas Contribute hey Stel i was wondering if you wanted to write about the next several chapters after i'm done with mine -Darkshadow092 We've covered this already, Stel. I thought Maslab already gave you a telling off about posting redundant comments. If you think it's so funny, tell that to Carpe. But I would prefer you don't put them on my talk page.}}